Frozen time
by Sajeka
Summary: Long after the last battle against the earl, Allen still lives, but he is the only one. however innocence is a strong force, and though it cannot prolong your live it isnt powerless against death. future fic, kandaxallen
1. the past and the present

Allen walker lived. That was all. He simply lived, walking through each day, like he had for the last couple of hundred years. The Noah inside him keeping him alive, until the last of the Noah's had been eliminated.

He had stopped caring centuries ago, when the last of his friends died leaving him alone. The order still existed and would continue to exist until they had eradicated all the Noah's and all the remaining akumas. The earl was already dead, killed by the crown clown before Allen was much more than halfway through his teens.

After that the rest of the Noah's withdrew from the world, only occasionally popping up and destroying cities leaving havoc in their wake.

Allen followed his late master's footsteps and rarely contacted the order. He was a general now, had been since the last battle against the earl had ended; the youngest general in the history of the order. However he was still in occasional contact with headquarters, getting information on the Noah's whereabouts through Timcanpi.

Since Komui, the last of his remaining friends had died, he hadn't set foot inside though; it was just too painful. He didn't want to make friends with the new exorcist's when he knew he would have to see them all die at some point.

So now he lived, moving around almost constantly to avoid suspicion always hunting the ever elusive Noah's knowing, that the day he finally killed the last of them, his own burning wish to be freed would come true.

Once he would have flinched at the very thought of killing another human, even a Noah, however after everything he had seen them do, after everything he had lost, he no longer hesitated to attack. His friends were gone, and so was the half of his heart that _he_ had been holding.

Now he lived only to die.

* * *

The day started as any other day, he got out of bed at the crack of dawn, having barely slept, and started his morning training, while Timcanpi purposely got in the way.

Then he ate a breakfast there would be huge for any normal person, but was quite small considering how much he used to eat. Food just didn't taste the same anymore. Of course that was partially because Jerry, the former chef at the order, was no longer around to make his meals.

He missed the food Jerry made, he missed the carefree way he would sit down and eat with his friends, laughing with Lenalee and Lavi, and bickering with Kanda.

Allen pushed the last of his barely eaten breakfast away. The memory taking his appetite and throwing it out the window.

He stood, and with an almost morbid curiosity, looked in the mirror, trying hard to detect even the slightest change.

Silver eyes looked back out, small slightly black bags under them. Silver hair hang around his face reaching just below his shoulders, and his pale face looked exactly liked yesterday, like it did every time he looked in a mirror.

He hadn't changed at all. Not since his sword had pierced the earl's heart, and his own inner Noah had screamed, half in protest, half in delight.

He sighed and walked out of his small apartment, only briefly pausing to grab his coat. He had a lead on a certain smoking Noah, and he was going to get him this time.

Allen was far too tired of living to feel any sort of regret or hesitation at the prospect of killing now.

* * *

Damn he was late. The black haired teen cursed under his breath. He ran as fast as he could his bag slung over his shoulder and bumping into his back. It was all the fault of his damn alarm that decided now was a good time to break in the middle of the night for no apparent reason.

To top it off it was the first day after summer break and not a good time to be late. As he ran through the school gates he noticed he wasn't all that late about ten minutes. He sighed, a bit relieved though he wouldn't admit it.

He came to a stop outside his classroom, and paused for a moment getting his breath back before he knocked on the door and, before awaiting an answer, slid inside. The teacher looked at him and smiled slowly, it looked like they were still doing the introductions, so at least he hadn't missed anything important.

,,Sorry I'm late" he said and took the only free seat in the class, ignoring the whispers from his 'classmates'. The teacher just smiled wider looking very much like a snake that just spotted a defenseless mouse.

,,That's fine, I assume you're Kanda then? Nice to meet you my name is Tyki Mikk and I'm your new homeroom teacher."

* * *

Kanda sat his lunch down on the table in the canteen quite pissed and more than a little uncomfortable. There was something strange about that teacher. The way he looked at him, and the way he talked, like he knew something Kanda didn't, and those _smiles_. Kanda almost shuddered. Almost.

,,Yuu!" came an annoyingly familiar voice, as Lavi sat down next to him with his own lunch. ,, I'm so happy to see you! It's been sooo long."

Kanda snorted, ,,we saw each other just three days ago idiot."

,,yeah so?" he answered looking almost like he actually meant that three days was a long time. Kanda just shook his head and started eating still thinking about that teacher. He frowned.

,,what's wrong Yuu?" Lavi asked, and Kanda growled.

,,it's Kanda! Get it right idiot."

,,yeah yeah, so what's wrong Yuu?" Lavi repeated. Kanda glared, but decided the idiot wasn't worth the trouble. Then he hesitated. Despite being an airhead Lavi was actually really smart, and knew almost everything that happened in school, he was bound to know something about the new teacher.

,,what do you know about the new teacher Tiky Mikk?" he asked, swallowing his pride and hoping that Lavi would catch on to his seriousness . Off course no such luck with the idiot.

,,aww Yuu-chan is asking for my help" he sang, and Kanda growled.

,,call me Yuu-chan one more time, and I swear…"

,,well about Tiky-sensei he is really popular already." Lavi interrupted not at all fazed by Kandas threat, having heard them too many times. ,,all of the girls seem to cling to him, any chance they get. No one knows his real age but I'd say he's in his early twenties or so. He doesn't have a girlfriend, and his only remaining family is his little sister. Or cousin, I'm not really sure about that. That's about all I know… oh and he's Portuguese!"

Kanda raised his eyebrow. That was very vague for Lavi. Usually by now he would have had knowledge of his whole family tree, and the name of every lover and friend he ever had. For him to know so little about the man, he must be very secretive about his life.

,,why do you wanna know Yuu-chan? Have you set your eyes on him?" Lavi asked with a wink. Kanda glared at him, fighting the urge to strangle the idiot.

,,no!" he said very resolutely, grinding his teeth. ,,he's just… creepy."

Lavi's grin disappeared. He knew his best friend very well, and if Kanda actually admitted something like that, then there must be something really strange about Tiky. It was unusual that he hadn't found out anything more about the man and now, with Kandas words in his mind, the teacher began to feel just a little ominous to him.

,,I'll keep an eye on him, just to be sure" he said, and Kanda nodded.

* * *

Allen came to a stop just outside the school, and looked down at the field situated to the left of the entrance, currently housing a P.E class it seemed. They were playing soccer, and Allen couldn't help shivering a bit, seeing them outside in this cold.

He looked toward the school again, his face devoid of feelings. According to his lead, Tiky was a teacher there, using that as his cover. The reason Allen had even been in this city in the first place, was because of a series of killings, very likely to be by the hand of a Noah. And now it seemed he had found him.

His own inner Noah squirmed a bit inside him, once again filled with mixed emotions; anticipation and hesitation. His nature went against killing his own kin, but his choice was made: there was no going back.

He took a step towards the gates of the school, when suddenly a voice he hadn't heard in many, many years cut through the air, almost stopping his heart and rendering him completely speechless.

,,Get it Yuu!" Lavi's voice called, excitement thick in those three words.

,,Don't call me that, idiot!" another voice answered sounding annoyed, and Allen's breath hitched in his throat. Slowly, almost fearfully he turned toward the field again, and saw something he didn't think he would ever see.

Kanda was running quickly towards the goal, ball at his feet, and with a swift kick he sent it into the net, almost a full meter away from the goalies outstretched hands.

Behind was Lavi, now jumping up and down, and cheering loudly for his friend.

Allen felt tears prick at his eyes, as he watched the two, hoping beyond hope that it wasn't just a dream, that he wouldn't wake up in his apartment, alone once again.

Then he remembered: this was the school Tiky was teaching at and there was no way that man didn't realize that Lavi and Kanda was there.

Every second they stayed in that close proximity with Tiky Mikk, they were in indescribable danger.

He didn't know how it was possible that the two were alive now, but he wasn't about to let them die again. Not now, not ever.

That meant that he couldn't let Tiky know he was here. If he let him think he had time enough, he wouldn't hurt them just yet, it just wasn't his style.

After all those fights they had fought, he liked to think he knew the Noah well, and Tiky was definitely the type that would attack his victims mind before he attacked their bodies. That should be especially true with former exorcists.

But he couldn't leave yet, couldn't tear his eyes away from those two, looking at them playing and having fun.

That was so different from their time in the black order. Sure they had some fun times together, but everything they did was shadowed, just slightly, by the war.

He wouldn't tell the order about them, he decided. He knew the order well enough to know, that if he told them that former exorcist were seemingly reincarnating, they wouldn't hesitate to pull them back into the order.

After all it was very likely they would be accommodators.

He couldn't introduce them to such a life again. They were so happy now; he couldn't take that away from them.

His gaze lingered for another heartbeat, and then he turned away, leaving without making his presence known.

He would have to take Tiky down tonight.

* * *

At the field Kanda suddenly stopped running and frowned. He looked over his shoulder, but there was nothing to see.

_Strange _he thought.

He had felt so sure someone was watching, but no one was there. Then he shrugged it off; he hadn't picked up on anything hostile, unlike when that bastard Tiky Mikk was watching, so he wasn't really worried.

For some reason he just really wanted to know.

* * *

**A/N: I got the inspiration from a fic I read a couple of months ago, but sadly I cant remember the title or the author.**

** It was from Allens POV and it was about how the noah in him kept him alive, and how his friends reincarnated, and were drawn to the last battle ground, which in the years that followed that battle, got turned into a playground. it was avery sweet oneshot and I liked it very much so I decided to write a multichaptered fic with some of that theme^^**

** anyway, Review if you liked it**


	2. in the black of night

Allen was sitting in his apartment, meditating. It was a habit he had picked up from Kanda a hundred and some years ago, before he had died, and it was a habit he had continued ever since. He loved the way his mind cleared and he didn't have to think about anything, and he especially needed that right now.

Kanda and Lavi were alive. It was clear they had been reincarnated, however that raised many questions. How did it happen? Had it happened before without him knowing? Were there other of his old friends out there, reincarnated as well?

And the most important question: did they remember anything?

Well judging by their carefree faces doing the game he would say no.

He wasn't quite sure how he felt. There was relief, but also uncertainty and fear and hurt. They may be alive again, but they wouldn't recocknize him and they wouldn't remember anything.

They were former exorcist, and even if he didn't tell the order about them, they couldn't avoid the war. They were practically sitting ducks in this battle, and they didn't even know it.

Okay clearly his meditating wasn't very successful today, seeing as his worries kept circulating in his head.

With a sigh he unfolded his legs and stood up, going to the fridge to get some lunch. It had been a very long time since he had felt like this. Heck it had been a long time since he had felt _anything _except resignation and occasionally anger.

He wasn't quite sure what to do with himself right now; he had to wait until nightfall to attack Tiky, and he had to make sure he would not be spotted until then. Therefore he couldn't very well leave his apartment, since he didn't know where he might run into the Noah.

Right now he had Tim run a background search on him, so he could find out what Tiky's fake story was this time, and hopefully get some info about where he could find him.

As the times had changed, Allen had made sure to change with them. It wasn't always he could get leads on where the Noah's were, and in such cases he took the opportunity to keep up with the times.

Sometimes he would enter school for a while, other times he would find work, and at one such time he decided to upgrade Timcanpi a little.

Aside from the golem abilities he already had, Tim now also worked as a computer, a music player and a more upgraded version of a phone than he originally had. Plus he had one heck of a hacking program.

So now Timcanpi was busy summering up all the info Allen needed, while Allen was restless and had a hard time sitting still long enough to finish his lunch. Night couldn't come quick enough.

At that moment Tim decided to show his master that he had finished his search in typical Timcanpi manner: biting.

,,Ow Tim! What was that for?" Allen scowled at his golem, as it flew around his head, somehow managing to give him an innocent look, even when it didn't have a face.

In answer Tim opened his mouth and projected the results of his search for Allen to read.

There wasn't much, and Allen sighed a bit in annoyance that he couldn't find out anything more than this.

Now he couldn't do anything else, except send Tim to keep an eye on Tiky so he would know where to find him later, and just trust in the golem's ability to stay out of sight. At least it had plenty if practice in that from their time with Cross.

Tim returned hours later, just as Allen was finally getting ready to leave.

* * *

It was a very dark night, heavy clouds blocking out the moon and stars, and the only light came from the street lamps. Allen looked up at the house where Tim had seen the Noah enter earlier, and made sure to stay concealed in the shadows.

He had to get Tiky out the house.

He looked speculating at the street lamps; they were the type run by a single power plant that in turn was controlled by a computer. Perfect.

With a few words to Tim he accessed the hacking program and manually started the process. In a matter of minutes, everything was shrouded in darkness. Everything except the lamp closest to where he stood.

He watched as light flickered on in the house, the sudden change in outdoor lighting having alerted the Noah, and Tiky appearing at the window looking out.

Allen made sure to stand in the right distance from the only light still on in the street; close enough so Tiky would notice him, but far enough that he wasn't clear, a blurry figure of silver hair. Then he made the last lamp go out and waited.

As expected he didn't have to wait long.

,,Long time no see, shounen." A familiar, somewhat pleasant voice said from behind him as Tiky appeared out of the ground below.

,,Indeed." Was al Allen said before charging, innocence invocated.

Everything was black around them, but it didn't even work to slow them down in the least, as Allen swung his claws out aiming for Tiky's heart, and said person just barely managed to dodge in time.

,,Quite serious this time, aren't you?" he asked, and Allen smiled just slightly at the stressed undertone his voice held.

He continued his attack trying to catch Tiky with his Clown belt, but damn that man was fast. He couldn't rely on his sight, but that didn't mean he was blind. He swung out again, feeling more than hearing when Tiky charged at him, choosing to run on the silent air, instead of the slightly more noisy ground.

Tiky dodged again, but a slight pressure against the tips of his claws, and a hiss from his opponent, told Allen he hadn't missed entirely.

With a mental picture of his two reincarnated friends on his mind, and a grim smile tugging at his lips, he sped up his attacks.

Tiky cursed mentally. He had several more or less shallow cuts littered all over his body and his right arm was broken, and though none of the wounds were fatal, the fact that Allen was still completely unharmed spoke a million words, all of them pointing out that he had little to no chance of winning.

Allen really _was_ serious this time.

When he had killed the earl, every member of the Noah family had certain he would be able to quickly kill them too, after all, none of the Noahs had even stood a chance had they chosen to go up against the earl.

But strangely enough; the young man, capable of killing the millennium earl, found himself facing troublesome fights every time he succeded in capturing one of the ever elusive Noahs.

Sure he had been able to kill all of them, except for Tiky and Road, but it had been a long fight every time and he hadn't exactly gotten away unharmed.

Tiky always suspected it had something to do with the fact that the earl clearly wasn't human, and that the Noah clearly was.

It seemed like Allen unconsciously still hesitated to kill humans.

But now that hesitation was gone, this wasn't the crown clown attacking him, it wasn't even Allen Walker, this was the destroyer of time and that wasn't a good thing.

He hissed as he once again couldn't quite escape the claws, getting ready to faze through the earth so he could attack from behind, when the Crown belt suddenly smashed through the ground beneath his feet so he was forced to jump up in the air.

Damn everything was black around them, so how come the shounen always knew when he was about to faze through something.

With an internal sigh he attacked, aiming for Allens head. He quickly changed course as the claws came uncomfortably close to his one good arm, and kicked the General in his stomach.

Or he tried to. Fast as a lightning, Allen jumped aside and with a flick of his wrist he wrapped Clown belt around Tiky's wrist, halting his movements.

This wasn't good, he thought as he could almost feel the claws come lunging at him, fast and deadly. He couldn't evade.

,,What the hell! Where are the damn street lights?" An annoyed voice suddenly cut through the darkness, and Tiky could feel Allen freeze. This was it, his only chance.

With a sudden burst of strength he ripped away from Allen, this time succeeding in kicking him in the stomach, and quickly fazed through the ground while Allen was trying to regain his breath. He had to get away, _now_, before Allen had the chance of once again capturing him.

Allen cursed as he felt the presence of the Noah disappear, and sent his Clown belt flying through the air in an attempt to catch Tiky before he was gone, but this time he missed.

,,Who's there? Where OW!..." the same voice sounded again, this time wary as well as angry, as he apparently had just run into one of the currently not working street lamps.

Allen slowly turned toward the sound of the voice he easily recocknized; after all he had heard it so many times before, when the original owner of it had still been alive.

Through the darkness, with eyes that couldn't see, Allen stared directly into the face of Kanda Yuu.

Even in deep black that surrounded him, Kanda could feel the eyes of the other person settling on his face. He could swear it was the same eyes he had felt earlier, though this time it was no wonder he couldn't see who they belonged to.

For one second Allens and Kandas eyes were locked on each others, none of them able to see the other, before Allen turned and ran away. Just before he disappeared from the street, he mumbled a few words to Tim who was flying beside him, and allowed the light to come back on. And then he was gone.

Kanda hissed and closed his eyes for a moment, as he was blinded by the sudden light around him. Despite the pain shooting through his eyes from the light, he opened them determined to see just who it was looking at him.

Everything was blurry, but out of the corner off his eyes he saw a flash of white just before it disappeared. He blinked, sight finally settling in the light, and for a moment he thought he had seen a ghost. Then he berated himself; ghosts didn't exist.

He quickly made his way to the corner where the white had disappeared behind, trying to get a good look at whoever had been there, but when he rounded the corner, all that met his eyes were the silent street filled with soft yellow light.

He cursed realizing the other had gotten away, but in his mind he could still hear the low voice of the person; cursing about something or other. Probably the dark, he mused. That had been what he had been cursing over after all.

It had been quite a melodious voice, and he found himself wondering if it belonged to a guy or a girl.

A slight shiver made its way down his back as he started on his way home.

* * *

Allen cursed profoundly as he paced his apartment. Tiky had gotten away thanks to his carelessness, and now Lavi and Kanda were in even more danger than before. He had no doubt Tiky would tell Road about what had happened that night, and now they would both now how and where to get him.

The two former exorcists were already his weakness, and they didn't even know him.

He couldn't leave now. He couldn't just leave Lavi and Kanda unprotected, not even knowing they were a target, and he knew the two Noahs knew that as well.

Especially Road would be one to look out for. She had cared very much about her family, and Allen knew she was good at holding grudges. When she found out Lavi and Kanda had been reincarnated, nothing would stop her from trying to harm them.

After all, it was Kanda who had killed Skin Bolic back when the earl was still alive, and Lavi had assisted Allen in killing her father Sheryll.

So he would have to stay close to them, keep an eye on them and make sure Tiky and Road couldn't get near them.

He would have to enter school again.

**A/N: **

**Well that's it for this chapter, if you liked it please Review^^ constructive criticism is always welcome and Reviews makes me update faster ;) **


	3. setting up

**A/N: so quick info. This story is set in the year 2034, the earl was killed in 1891 and Allen was sixteen when it happened therefore Allen's precise age right now is… 149.**

**Sorry if I made it sound like he was older I really should have decided his age first^^'**

_

* * *

_

He was standing on a battlefield, sword in hand and back to back with a person he could not recocknize. He appeared to be mumbling something to the other person, but he couldn't hear the words very well.

_The other mumbled a reply, and he felt his lips stretch up in his trademark smirk in response, though he could still not hear a word._

_Then he turned his attention back on the battlefield he was standing on._

_There were no blood, and no human bodies littered the ground, only unidentifiable destroyed masses filled his view, but somehow he had no doubt that this was a battle of life and death. One wrong move and he wouldn't draw his next breath._

_But strangely enough he felt no fear. Even as blurred monster like things attacked him, all he felt was a rush of adrenaline as he lined his sword and attacked._

_Behind him he could feel the other person moving, even if their backs were no longer touching, and he knew he didn't have to worry about anything._

Kanda awoke with a start as his alarm rang out shrilly in the dark room. He sat up in bed, and for a minute he just sat there, thinking about the dream he had.

It had seemed so real, even with all the colors and shapes so blurry he could hardly distinguish anything. Almost absentmindedly he reached out and turned off his alarm, slightly annoyed that this one had such an irritating sound, as opposed to the one he usually use.

But since that one had broken he had been forced to use this one.

With a sigh he got out of bed, and started his early morning routine.

* * *

Kanda sat at his desk, waiting for the bell to signal the start of another school day, and seriously contemplating if it was worth it to ditch. He could all too clearly remember the creepy smiles of his teacher Tyki Mikk, and he wasn't looking forward to seeing them again.

Every fiber in his body screamed danger at the sight of the man, and though Kanda did not believe in premonitions, he couldn't help but feel that something very bad would happen if he let his guard down around that man.

But despite that Kanda stayed seated. He was never one to run away, and his pride would never live it down if he did it now.

The door rattled and Kanda stiffened just the slightest bit in the chair; every student was in this class was present, so that meant it had to be Tyki. His eyes narrowed ever so slightly as he fixed his gaze on the door, just as it opened up to…

The vice-principal Mr. Tibbs. He stepped up to the front while whispered gossiping exploded amongst the students, primarily the females sounding disappointed.

Kanda silently sighed in relief, not that he would ever admit to that, because the only reason the vice-principal would be here was if the real teacher wouldn't be able to make it. That meant he had at least today without worrying about a creepy teacher.

,,Good morning class, I'm here to inform you that your homeroom teacher will no longer be teaching you, as he handed in his resignation early this morning. It seems he had some family issues to take care of. Until a replacement teacher has been found I'll be taking over for him. That's all, I'm gonna take roll call now." Mr. Tibbs informed them, before starting to call out the names of the students.

Kanda frowned as the gossiping started up again; everyone found it strange that their new teacher resigned after only one day, and Kanda found himself wondering about this too.

Strangely enough it didn't make him feel much better. Sure the teacher was no longer there to creep him out, but his sudden disappearance was indeed very strange, and it was quite offsetting to him. He would sadly have to talk to the stupid rabbit later it seemed.

* * *

Meanwhile Allen was out in the city, looking for the ever elusive Noah of pleasure, but he didn't really expect to find him. He knew Tyki would probably be long gone by now, but he couldn't just sit still at home, not knowing for sure if he was still here or not.

He stayed close to the school since he knew that was the most likely place for Tyki to attack, and since he kinda hoped he would be able to see his two former friends again.

His thoughts strayed to Timcanpi, who were at the moment, back in his apartment creating a fake background for him to enable him to start high school… again.

He sighed, thinking of all the things he would have to fake again: drivers license, pass port, student id… the drivers license was the worst part.

He had to change it so many times over the years since he could barely go for a sixteen year old, and when his driver's license claimed him to be twenty no cop would ever believe it was real.

Well it wasn't real anyway, but if he at least looked the age no one would take a closer look at the thing.

He ran a hand through his hair and gave up; Tyki was no longer in the city, and he still had work to do before he could enter the school. Better get home and make sure Tim hadn't 'accidentally' made him a girl… again.

Sometimes he could swear that little thing did it on purpose.

Just as Allen turned around to go back to his apartment, Kanda looked out the window. For one long moment he thought his heart was gonna stop, and his breath was stuck in his throat.

There was a white shimmer, just beside the walls surrounding the school, and he could swear it was the same as the one he had seen the night before.

He blinked, and it was gone.

* * *

,,Yuu-chan, Yuu-chan!" An annoyingly familiar voice came as he was making his way to lunch. Half wanting to just keep going, he nevertheless turned slightly to see an equally familiar young man with burning red hair, come running at him waving his hands.

He internally groaned at his self-proclaimed best friend, and quickly turned back hurrying his steps just a bit.

,,Yuu-chan no fair, wait for me." Lavi called as he reached out with his hands, and grabbed Kandas arms. Kanda just tch'ed at being caught so fast, but made no move to get away; after all, he did need to speak with the idiot.

,,So Yuu-chan, did you hear?" Lavi asked, quickly hiding his surprised at not yet having been threatened by his life.

,,Hear what idiot?" Kanda grumbled.

,,That Tyki-sensei resigned of course." Lavi practically beamed at him, ,,Now you don't have to worry about him being creepy anymore. Well? Aren't you really grateful to me for bringing you these joyous news? Aren't you gonna proclaim me your bestest friend for forever?"

Kanda just stared incredulous at him for a moment, not quite sure yet if Lavi was being serious, or if he just had a really bad sense of humor.

,,Are you a complete nut? He was my homeroom teacher for fucks sake! How could I have not known?" Kanda all but yelled at him.

,,Yes I know that Yuu-chan, no reason to yell at me." The red head said, completely serious.

At that point Kanda decided the red-head really needed to die. He grabbed him by the collar of his shirt, but didn't get any farther as a clipboard landed neatly on his head.

,,Kanda behave yourself." Came the familiar voice of the school nurse, ,,I don't much look forward to having to listen to Lavi's flirting while I have to treat him in the infirmary."

Kanda grudgingly let go.

,,Aww Lenalee-chan that was harsh." Lavi fake cried, but Lenalee just smiled and headed towards the teacher's lounge now that Kanda was temporarily half way to calm again.

,,Tch." Kanda turned and continued on his way to lunch, Lavi following behind.

,,So what do you think?" The red head asked out of nowhere.

,,About what idiot?" was the reply from an annoyed Kanda.

,,About Tyki-sensei's sudden resignation of course."

,,…I'm not sure."

Lavi stopped dead in his tracks; Yuu had actually admitted to not being sure? That Yuu? The infamous Kanda Yuu, who prided himself as one of the schools elite students, and who thought himself better than anyone else, admitted to not being sure?

Today was the day hell would freeze over.

,,Well at least you don't have to worry about him anymore. Though I still find it strange I couldn't find out anything more about him." Lavi continued after shaking off his surprise.

Kanda was silent for a moment before deciding to answer.

,,Tch, it haven't really made a difference. He feels even more creepy now, with the sudden disappearance."

Lavi looked closely at his friend. He wore the same stone like expression, the same frown and the same glint of steel was in his eyes. But something was different. He had an almost guarded look, hidden deep below the surface.

Suddenly it didn't seem quite as fun anymore.

,,… Do you know anything about why he suddenly left?" Kanda finally decided to ask. Better get the worst part over with: the part where he admitted to needing the stupid rabbit's help.

Lavi was _so _close to making a joke on it, but the look in Kanda's eyes made him drop it. He was an airhead, but he knew how to be serious.

,,Well, the word around school s, its family related." He answered, though a bit hesitantly as he only had rumors to go on. Personally he loved rumors, but in certain situations he just really wanted the actual facts.

,,Didn't you say his only living relative was his sister or cousin or something?" Kanda asked, remembering their last conversation on that topic.

,,Yes that's why it's strange. Sure it's understandable if she was in an accident or something, and he just needed a break to go see her, but I can't come up with a situation that would require him to quit his job completely." Lavi furrowed his brow looking quite displeased.

,,I am gonna get to the bottom of this." He decided out loud. ,,I mean, it's almost an insult to me that I haven't been able to find out anything about him!"

Kanda just rolled his eyes at the outrageous tone in his self-proclaimed best friend's voice. However inside he felt just a little better, though you would never make him admit it.

* * *

Allen got home, just in time to witness Timcanpi finishing with his fake background, and school admittance papers. He could have just sent it directly to the school, but bitter experience told him to look it over first.

The last time he hadn't taken the time to do it, he had to attend a full year of school as a twelve year old genius girl, who had jumped classes.

That wasn't something he wanted to try again.

Allen shuddered at the memory, while he got Tim to show him what he had to work with this time.

It looked pretty decent: he was a boy, seventeen he lived on his own, but his parents paid for the apartment until he turned legal, at age five he was kidnapped and tortured by a sadist group and there he got the scar over his eye and… wait what?

,,Tim!" Allen exclaimed, glaring at the golem. ,,Kidnapped and tortured? Seriously what were you thinking?"

Timcanpi just flapped it wings as an answer.

,,Erase that. Write that I got this scar because… I got a tattoo and it went wrong so now it's a scar instead. At least that's less gory."

He could almost swear he heard Tim sigh exasperatedly.

His biggest problem would be his arm. He _could _say that thatwas another tattoo, that covered his whole arm, but that wouldn't explain the strange texture of it, or the claw like fingers.

But apparently Tim had a solution for that too.

According to his new background he was in an accident when he was eleven, and he had to get his arm amputated. As a substitute he got an extra strong, but _slightly_ strange black left arm. It even explained the glowing innocence in his hand, saying it measured the stability of the arm, as it was still in the experimental stage.

,,I'm actually impressed Tim. You came up with a perfectly sound excuse for my innocence, and it isn't even _that _gory. Well done." He praised, and Tim practically swelled with pride. At least that's what it looked like.

,,Okay, everything seems to be fine now, so let's just send it to the school, and in a day's time I should be admitted."

Timcanpi nodded as best it could, and did as it was told.

* * *

,,'Kay class, we have a new student joining us. He's starting late because of some family problems, but it's really none of your business so don't bother him to much about it. Okay then, why don't you introduce yourself?" Mr. Tibbs said.

Kanda couldn't help but stare. Two days after _his _homeroom teacher, Tyki Mikk, resigned due to family problems, a new student starts late in _his _class, due to family problems. Call him paranoid, but he didn't think that was a coincident.

,,Good morning." Kanda's eyes widened just slightly at the soft melodious voice. ,,My name is Allen Walker, it is nice to meet you."

That voice sounded just like the voice he had heard in that dark street three days ago.

**

* * *

**

A/N: sorry this was so late, but I hurt my arm so it was literally a pain to write. I'll try updating the next chapter faster, but if you review it'll probably go faster^^

**By the way; can you guess where I got the name Tibbs from? It's not from a manga or anime, but it is from a television show^^**


	4. Old friends

**A/N: finally! Here's the next chapter of Frozen time. Sorry it took a while to get out ^^' **

* * *

Kanda was going mad. There was no other explanation for it, he was going mad. Ever since the moment that new kid had stepped through the door, he had found himself unable to keep his eyes off of him for more than a few seconds.

He noted how the silver hair was hanging down, the tips touching his slim shoulders. He saw how the likewise silver orbs were locked on the blackboard, though sometimes they would stray for just a second, and their eyes would meet.

In those eyes Kanda would see a multitude of feelings, some of those he recognized, and some he could not place, but the most eminent of them was the almost crushing loneliness they conveyed.

,,…Who can answer that? How about you Kanda-kun."

For some reason that loneliness annoyed him. He could see it every time that little beansprout glanced at him.

,,Kanda-kun? Are you listening?"

Like right now. But wait, that wasn't only a glance, the beansprout locked eyes with him and this time he didn't look away.

,,Kanda-kun!"

But why did he have that look on his face; that frown, and those questioning eyes, as though Kanda did something completely incomprehensible. And why did he have the feeling that more than one pair of eyes were on him.

,,KANDA-KUN!" the voice boomed right next to his ear. Kanda jumped in his seat and turned to growl at the person who dared to interrupt him in such a way, but came up short when presented to his fuming teacher's cold glare.

,,I am aware that Allen-kun is rather exotic looking, but would it be too much to ask of you, to pay attention to the lecture?" His teacher said with a tone of voice that sent chills down Kanda's spine.

It wasn't his fault the beansprout was seated right next to him.

Then he noticed that the entire class was looking at him, and he couldn't help a very little, almost nonexistent blush from adorning his cheeks.

Everyone had seen him staring.

Of course in perfect Kanda style, he sent glares to all the curios classmates, and even growled a bit if they didn't turn away quick enough. Then he turned to his teacher again and noticed he was still awaiting a response.

,,…Sorry." It was extremely hard for him to say, but at last he got it out through gritted teeth. It seemed to be enough for Mr. Tibbs for the moment though, cause he turned away and once more began his lecture, though he made sure to direct all of the questions to Kanda from then on.

Kanda still felt the need to keep his eyes on the beansprout, but this time he exerted better control of himself, and kept his eyes straight at the blackboard. He knew that if he even as much as glanced at the white haired teen at his side, he wouldn't be able to stop again.

And to be honest, one public humiliation was more than enough for him.

He still felt it hard to concentrate on the questions though, and it made him angry that a stupid, little beansprout could have that kinda effect on him.

As the class came close to an end, Kanda's thoughts strayed once again to the night of the blackout. He had only faintly heard the voice of another person, had only caught a glimpse of white, but still in his mind it was becoming harder and harder to draw a line between the person at the blackout, and the beansprout.

Though it wasn't as though anything suspicious had happened; it was hardly a crime to stand in a street, even if all the lamps were out.

There had been a bit of blood on the ground though, but since it had been completely dark only moments before, it wasn't really anything to unusual. After all it was very likely that anyone walking in that kinda darkness would trip and hurt themselves.

Even he had walked into a pole.

Still it seemed strange. That street was very close to where his former teacher Tyki Mikk had lived, according to Lavi, and the day after the complete blackout he had disappeared.

Maybe he was just being paranoid, but Kanda felt it had a connection.

Now the only question left to be answered was if this kid was the one he had glimpsed.

* * *

Allen was feeling great; for the first time in decades he felt alive, really alive, and it was all thanks to whatever wonderful coincidence had led him to find Kanda and Lavi again.

He wanted to befriend them again, wanted to see how alike their old selves they still were, but he wasn't sure whether or not it was a good idea.

He didn't want to drag them back into the war again, and he couldn't get close to them without exposing them to the war. As a General the war followed him everywhere, even in these times of relative peace.

He wasn't sure he could bear keeping a distance, but he knew he couldn't stand to see them lose the lightness of their steps, the carefree way they talked.

He knew he couldn't take seeing the burden of a war, they were too young to participate in, rest once more on their shoulders.

So he decided; for better or for worse, he would keep his distance and protect them without their knowing.

Of course he hadn't counted Lavi in on that.

* * *

,,You must be the new kid everyone is talking about! Wow your hair really is white, I totally thought people were just exaggerating when they told me that, but it really is true! How do you get it that shade of white? Do you dye it often, like every other day to keep your real color from showing? And you dye your eyebrows too? Wait, does that mean you dye your hair down there too? And what about your eyes! That can't be their real color, I mean it's such a strange shade of gray, more like silver actually, is it contacts? What are your real eye colors? And are you sure you're seventeen? You look more like fourteen or something to me."

For a moment Allen could only stare as Lavi's rant brought back so many memories he had almost forgotten.

A slow smile etched its way to his face, then it grew a bit bigger before changing to a low chuckle. Before he knew it Allen was laughing harder than he had in more than a century now.

,,Hey why are you laughing? It was a totally serious question! Oh by the way, whats up with that scar? It's totally wicked."

,,Sorry Lavi." Allen said as he regained control of his body once more. ,,I didn't mean to laugh at you, but you took me by surprise. To answer your questions: my hair is naturally white, this really is my real eye color, I really am seventeen and the scar… well… that's a long story."

Lavi blinked, a bit surprised Allen had managed to answer all of his questions. It was rare that someone he met for the first time could keep up with him, but Allen had even managed to answer all the questions in the right order.

As Allen chuckled a bit at the look on his face, Lavi realized he was starting too really like this kid. Not just on the surfaced as it was with almost everyone else he acted friendly with, but on a deeper level. Almost like he had felt five minutes after he had met Kanda for the first time.

There was something about him that just pulled him in, making him want to stay in his company to bask in the warm feeling Allen radiated.

He didn't know why, but for some reason being with Allen felt as natural as if he had known him his entire life. Allen too seemed as though he felt relaxed, as though it wasn't a complete stranger he was talking to.

It was quite rare for Lavi to meet someone who was so instantly comfortable in his presence. Most people were a little apprehensive about his exuberant nature, not quite able to relax around him.

But something was bothering him. He could feel something off about Allen. Though he was clearly in his teens, Allen's eyes portrayed a person much, much older than the seventeen he claimed to be.

As if great worries and heavy burdens rested on his shoulders.

It made him a little sad to see that in his newest friend, but there wasn't much he could do about it. Except… maybe trying to get Allen to forget whatever worried him so much!

With that conviction in mind, Lavi set about making Allen a permanent part of his group of close friends, which so far only included Kanda.

It was only after the bell had sounded and Lavi was once more seated in his classroom that another thought struck him: he hadn't introduced himself, yet Allen had called him by name.

His eyes narrowed infinitesimally at the realization, but then he shrugged it off; he was rather popular and it wasn't unlikely that Allen had heard about him prior.

But somewhere in his heart a voice whispered that there was more to it than that.

* * *

As it turned out, it was impossible for Allen to stay away from the two former exorcist's, seeing as Lavi took every chance he got to find him and drag him with him to bother Kanda.

It was only three short days later he saw something that nearly stopped his heart, or rather _someone._

Lenalee was walking out a door, a little way ahead of them and Allen stopped dead in his tracks as he saw her.

,,Moyashi-chan?" Lavi asked as he noticed the look on Allens face. Just like hundred years earlier Kanda had started calling him a beansprout, and just like hundred years earlier Lavi had adopted the nickname, with a little twist.

,,…wha?" Allen sounded a bit confused, but didn't remove his eyes from Lenalee. She looked older than he had ever seen her before. Not to say Lenalee was old or anything, she looked to be in the middle of her twenties or something, but Allen had never seen her that age.

The original Lenalee had been killed at age twenty one. It had been a hard blow to the entire order; Lenalee had been the heart of the order, kinda like the mother figure or maybe just the kind big sister they all loved.

Komui had taken the news the hardest; that was the first time Allen had seen such a look on the man, but sadly it hadn't been the last. Despite his sorrow, Komui had been the one of all his friends to live the longest, staying alive to help out the exorcist's for as long as he could.

Allen knew why Komui had been so determined to stay alive even though the bigger part of his reason to fight had crumbled. Her friends had been Lenalee's entire world, and Komui would rather die than allow what Lenalee had cared about to disappear.

Lenalee had also been the first of his friends to die, and seeing a happy, carefree Lenalee was like a dream come true. Her death had been the first, and therefore the worst.

,,Eh? Moyashi-chan what are you looking at?" Lavi turned to see what had rendered his newest friend wordless, and his eyes got an extra gleam when he saw Lenalee.

,,I see, so you have the hots for our school nurse eh? Well Lenalee is sweet on the eyes!"

,,What?" Allen squeaked, Lavi's words finally snapping him out of his daze. ,,No! No it's not like that, I swear."

,,Mhmm. That's what they all say."

,,No! I mean it! it's just… she just… reminds me of someone… someone I used to know." By the end of the sentence Allens words had grown quiet.

Kanda frowned a bit at the tone his voice had taken, and even Lavi knew it was time to let it go. The redhead swung his arm around his friend's shoulder and proceeded to drag him forward.

,,Well then, let's go introduce you two."

Lenalee smiled when they drew closer, and the pure happiness of it seemed to lift a heavy weight from Allen's shoulders.

Lenalee hadn't had a quick, nor painless death, and her life in the order had been far from happy for the majority of her life, but now she was able to smile like that, as though the troubles of the world could not reach her in this life, as it had in her previous one.

Standing here, with his three best friends, Allen forgot for just a moment that this wasn't the end of the ninthteenth century, and when Lavi put an arm around Lenalee's shoulders, he actually turned his head looking for Komui riding one of his many komurins to 'rescue' his darling little sister from the dangerous men.

As his eyes fell on nothing but a hallway filled with students, Allen felt his heart sink a little. That's right, Komui hadn't been an exorcist, he wouldn't be reincarnated as his friends had been.

A deep sadness settled in him at the revelation. His was glad Kanda, Lavi and Lenalee had been born again, they were truly his best friends, but in the years after their death, he and Komui had developed a special bond, only those who had lost their loved ones could share.

In the many years they spent sharing their sadness and pain, they had grown closer than just friends. They had become brothers in everything but blood.

But he would never see him again…

,,Hey dimwit, stay away from my sister!" an angry high-pitched voice called out, just seconds before a boot, attached to a tiny, but apparently strong leg, planted itself in Lavi's face.

,,Oomph." Lavi nearly fell from the force of the flying kick executed perfectly by a little, fuming kid with black hair.

Allen could only stare as the kid righted himself from the landing and turned to glare him.

,,And who are you to stand around my beautiful Lenalee?" He asked suspiciously, though something seemed to be moving behind his eyes.

Allen kneeled down and looked the kid in the eyes, a small smile resting on his lips as silver met glass covered purple.

,,Good afternoon. My name is Allen Walker, it is a pleasure to meet you."

The kids eyes seemed to expand for a moment, and he looked at him with all suspicion gone for a just a second. Then he reached his hand out.

,,Nice to meet you. My name is Komui Lee, I'm Lenalee's younger brother."

Allen shook his hand feeling tears threaten to make an entrance, but he managed to hold them back. It truly was a miracle.

But this must mean it wasn't the innocence that caused the other three to reincarnate. Allen sighed; seemed he would have to pay a visit to headquarters anyway.

Lavi stared at Allen as he introduced himself to the little purple eyed devil, without getting a boot in the head, or at the very least a vocal bashing for standing within five feet of his beloved sister.

The little devil was actually being civilized.

He shot a quick glance to the side to check on the reaction of his bestest friend, hoping to see a gaping, wide eyed Kanda. But of course this was _the _Kanda Yuu they were talking about, so aside from a slightly lifted eyebrow, Kanda didn't seem affected at all.

On the other hand, Lenalee was practically bristling with joy. Finally. _Finally _her little brother was accepting someone not female around her. She had been scared Komui would never find any male friends for his fears, that they would become interested in his darling sister.

Sometimes she wondered if Komui was even aware of the age difference between them. She was after all fifteen years older than him.

Komui wasn't sure what made him trust this stranger so easily, but it was like a voice in the back of his head was assuring him it was alright, that this person, this Allen Walker, was somehow important.

Something inside him had immediately relaxed, as their eyes met.

Just then the bell rang, signaling the start of another class and Lenalee shooed them away so they wouldn't be late. Just before turning the corner, however, Lenalee's stern voice reached them.

,,And what exactly do you think you're doing here young man? You're supposed to be in school."

Allen shivered slightly at the tone of her voice, and found himself feeling just a bit sorry for Komui.

* * *

As yet another day came to an end, Allen headed home with his head filled with thoughts. It had already been almost a week since he had failed in killing Tyki, and he wasn't sure how long he had left before the last two remaining Noah decided to act.

It was time he started formulating his own plan of action, but first he had to do something. He had to get some answers to the questions floating around his head.

He had to return to headquarters.

Damn.

**

* * *

**

**A/N: so that's it for this chapter. Please review:) I'll try to get the next one up quicker…**

**Anyway next chapter, Allen finally returns to headquarters after a very long time. **


	5. Headquarters

**A/N: Tadaa! New chapter^^**

**Warning: OC's! Well it had to happen I guess… this chapter introduces OC's, but don't worry they won't have a big role… I think…**

In true Marian Cross style, Allen hated going to headquarters.

Memories were almost flooding the place, memories that hurt as though they were only days old, not decades.

As he looked down the hallway, he could almost see Lavi come running at him, waving and yelling while getting ready to pounce. As he passed the dining hall, he could almost smell the delicious scent of Jerry's cooking.

And as he stopped for a moment to stare at a door leading to a very familiar room, he could almost not hold back the tears that threatened to escape.

Tearing his eyes away from the door, he forced his legs to carry him on. He wasn't here to reminiscence; he was here to get some answers.

Hopefully Hewlaska would have some for him.

Hewlaska. The only person, err being, that was older than himself. He could have found refugee in that fact, but Hewlaska's strangeness only accentuated his own, making it painful for him to be with her.

That was another reason he did not like headquarters.

A third reason for why he chose to live outside was fear. Fear of making new friends he would once again be forced to see age and die. Fear to once again feel that crushing loneliness and pain, as his own unnaturalness kept him alive far longer than he had ever wanted.

The fourth reason was trust, or rather the lack of trust. He no longer trusted the church or the pope. Allen wasn't really a person to hold a grudge; he believed that if a person was truly sorry for something they did wrong, they deserved forgiveness.

But the church did not repent their actions. They still saw exorcist's as little more than tools, and treated them like that, they still experimented as far as they could possibly go, no longer for the sake of humanity, but just for the sake of their own curiosity and profit.

No, Allen did not trust those people and neither did he forgive them.

But here was once again roaming the halls of headquarter, and once again completely and helplessly lost.

_How could this happen? _Allen questioned himself, as he wondered from one hallway to the next. _I have lived here for decades for Christ sake! How could I get lost? Again!_

Just as he was about ready to scream in frustration, a member of the order rounded the next corner, and Allen almost cried in relief. _Finally!_

,,Who are you? I haven't seen you here before." The man said. Then he noticed the scar. ,,Pentagram! ATTACK! HEADQUARTERS IS UNDER ATTACK! GET THE EXORCIST'S"

,,Eh?" Was all Allen could say.

Needless to say he got quite a welcome, not unlike the one he got the very first time he sat foot in here, a hundred odd years ago.

_Déjà vu? _He thought as he found himself forced to block a rather vicious attack from above. He recognized the uniform, it was pretty much the same he used to wear, but the exorcist was unknown to him. It wasn't really a surprise though; he did go out of his way to not have any interaction with the others.

,,Wait, this is a misunderstanding!" he said frantically, jumping back to avoid a rather painful looking whip trying to snake around his torso.

,,Yeah right." Came the sarcastic remark, just as the whip lashed out again.

_I knew I should have worn my old exorcist uniform. _Allen thought a bit offhandedly. It would certainly have spared him this hassle, but he had thought it would suffice to just send a note to the chief.

_Apparently it wasn't._ He thought as he dodged another attack, contemplating attacking back.

,,Stand still!" Allen only raised a brow. _Yeah. As if I'm that stupid. _

The thought was barely finished before he had to dodge a new attack, this time from behind. The exorcist in front of him smiled dangerously. Seemed backup had arrived.

_Guess it's now or never. _Allen got ready to invocate when-

,,Stop! Cease attacking he's not an enemy." The voice froze the attacking exorcist's and Allen finally got to relax a bit. However they didn't lower they weapons.

,,What do you mean stop! Head officer Ryan!"

,,Lower your weapons, that's no way to greet a General." The head officer said with a firm tone before turning to Allen.

,,I'm sorry General Walker, we weren't expecting you this early."

,,A-ah…" Allen said, not feeling completely comfortable with this head officer. He was so different from how Komui used to be. Instead of compassionate and a bit of a nut head, he was strict and firm. Komui had given home a cozy feel, Ryan made headquarters almost militaristic.

,,General Walker? _The _General Walker? The General Walker who defeated the millennium earl? The General Walker who has lived for more than a century? The-"

,,That's enough Charlene." Ryan snapped at the female exorcist, the second to attack Allen. She was a pretty girl, slim and graceful to look at. But still, she had a long way to Lenalee.

Allen looked at the other exorcist, the young man that had attacked him first. His mouth was slightly agape and he seemed rather stunned, but the moment he caught his eyes, he snapped his mouth shut and looked away, a slight blush adorning his cheeks.

,,Nice to meet you, I'm Allen Walker." He said reaching out his hand.

The man glanced at it, glanced at his face, then back to the hand and then shook it.

,,…"

,,What was that? I didn't quite catch that."

,,…Yuki." He stated a bit clearer.

,,That's your name? it's quite nice." Allen said with a smile looking at the slightly red face of the exorcist before him. Apparently Yuki was about as fond of his first name as Kanda was.

Yuki's blush deepened slightly, before he abruptly took his hand back and turned away. Allen just chuckled lightly at that.

,,Well then General Walker, we'll leave you to do what you came here for." Head officer Ryan said, turning away and ushering the people, who had by now gathered, to go too.

,,Um, just one thing head officer." Allen said watching as he was faced once again, by not only the head officer, but everyone else there. ,,Could you tell me where I am? I'm kinda, a little bit lost." He stated with a head scratch.

It was almost comical how everyone seemed to trip over nothing.

,,You! How can you not know, didn't you use to live here?" Yuki asked, non to calmly.

,,Well yes, but I've always had a bad sense of direction, and it _has _been a while."

,,Since you two seem to get along so well, you'll be his guide Yuki." The head officer stated while rubbing his head, a slight frown on his face.

Yuki looked about ready to refuse, but Ryan sent him a pointed look and he shut his mouth, though he still scowled.

,,Fine." He said, or more like snapped.

As the rest of the people slowly filled away under head officer Ryan's sharp glare, and Allen took the time to really look at Yuki.

He was clearly Japanese, but that was about all he had in common with Kanda, as far as he could tell. He was almost a complete head taller than the scowling samurai, his hair was short reaching only slightly beneath the ears, and it was colored a silver white, not unlike Allen's own.

His eyes were blue, though not the dark midnight kind Kanda possessed. No, Yuki's eyes were a startling sapphire blue, clear as a cloudless winter sky.

He fidgeted a bit under Allens gaze before clearing his throat.

,,So." He began, voice cracking just a little. ,,Where are you going?"

Allen smiled as disarmingly as possible, trying to settle the obviously uncomfortable man a bit, but it seemed to have the opposite effect, as Yuki quickly turned his head away at such an angle that his hair covered his face.

,,Well I was headed for Hewlaska's room when I got lost. Could you show me?" he asked as politely as he could, seeing as Yuki wasn't even looking at him.

,,That's why I'm here isn't it." It was more of a statement than a question really.

,,Yeah I guess."

With that, Yuki turned around and started leading Allen through the well known hallways. Everything was just as he remembered it, meaning each new hallway looked exactly like the one before. No wonder he got lost.

Finally he started to recognize his surroundings, and then the doors to Hewlaska's room towered before him.

As Yuki was about to open the doors, Allen put his hand on his arm, stopping him.

,,I need to talk to her alone." He said finality in his voice.

Yuki looked at the person in front of him. He looked like a young man, like he was only in his teens yet, but the look in those silver orbs spoke a language much older than that youthful face.

,,Fine I'll wait out here." He heard himself say, as his legs carried him to the side of the door, where he proceeded to sit down.

Allen gave a half smile to the young exorcist, before pushing the door open, ready to get his answers.

Hewlaska hadn't changed, which wasn't really a surprise, she was just as big an awe-inspiring as always, and Allen couldn't help a small nostalgic smile as he neared.

,,It's been a while… Allen Walker." The deep, slow voice of Hewlaska filled the room, almost reverberating in his very soul.

,,Yes it has, Hewlaska. How have you been?" He asked starting out with small talk. Suddenly he wasn't sure how to broach the subject.

,,As usual. I don't… change. As long as… the cubes inside me… is still alive I… as well will stay… as I am."

Allen just nodded.

Yuki leaned his head back against the wall as he waited for the General to come out. Absentmindedly he reached up a hand and pulled gently on one of his white locks.

,,What are you doing?" a voice said much to close for comfort. He startled and whipped his head down, looking straight in to Charlene's green eyes. He frowned.

,,What are you doing here?" he asked rather roughly while shoving her away, only mildly gently.

,,I followed you." She said as though it was the most natural thing in the world. ,,Now why are you just sitting there? Aren't you at all curious about why _the _General Walker is here? _The _General who _never_ visits _at all._"

,,No." Yuki lied looking away to avoid the knowing green eyes trained on him.

,,Oh really? So you're not the least bit curious why your idol, the amazing General Walker who defeated the millennium earl himself, is here right behind that door?"

Yuki blushed, but didn't say anything. Charlene just sniggered before reaching out and pushing the door slightly ajar.

Voices reached them, gently floating out the door.

,,…reincarnation?" it was stated as a question, and Yuki could only curse the fact that he didn't get the entire question.

,,Reincar… nation?" That was Hewlaskas voice, slightly uncertain. ,,Have something… happened?"

,,Yes something did happen. I met them Hew, I met them even though it should be impossible, even though they died so many, many years ago."

Yuki and Charlene looked at each other with wide eyes, both thinking they must have heard wrong.

,,Who… did you meet?" There was a hesitation in Hewlaska's voice that neither had ever heard before.

,,Lavi, Lenalee… Kanda." Here Allen's voice seemed to soften a bit, but it was difficult to tell for sure. ,,And even Komui. I thought at first that it was because of something the innocence had done, but Komui wasn't an accommodator. I was hoping you would have some answers."

There was silence for a while and Yuki could almost feel his heart in his throat as he awaited Hewlaska's answer.

,,Such a thing have… never happened before… I do not… know what have caused… it. However… it is quite likely that… it was the innocence… the power of the… cubes is too strong for… one person to under… stand. It is very likely that Komui… was in fact an… accommodator… his sister… Lenalee… was after all… quite a special ex… exorcist. It is possible we just… never found that… one… innocence he would synchronize… with."

,,Is that so?" Allen's voice was distant, as though his thoughts were a million miles away. ,,Hewlaska, the order can't find out about this. I don't even want to think about what they would do with such a knowledge."

Charlene visibly flinched at the tone in the General's voice, bitterness and anger bitingly clear.

,,I… understand. I too find it wisest… to not let this information out."

,,Thank you." Yuki swallowed at the strong relief those two words expressed.

,,Now then," Allen continued, and for some reason a feeling of light dread settled in his stomach as the voice drifted through. Why did it seem louder than before?

,,I think these two small mice should learn the consequences of listening in on others."

Yuki's head snapped up at the voice, and his eyes met Allens silver orbs.

,,Uh-" He started, but didn't know how to finish.

,,Now, now you two, you have heard something that you weren't supposed to hear."

Charlene smiled nervously hoping whatever punishment the General had, would not be as bad as head officer Ryan's.

,,Guess I'll just have to take you with me then."

,,Eh?" Charlene said, as Yuki just blinked at him.

,,I had planned on taking care of everything by myself, but it would be a little bit risky to take on two Noah at the same time. Since you so conveniently decided to listen in, I'll just get you two to help me."

Allen smiled down at them.

,,So now you should go pack since you'll be staying with me until it's over, and I'll talk to head officer Ryan about it, I'm sure he won't mind. But first, there's something much more important to attend to."

Here he gave them a stern look, daring them to refuse.

,,Show me to the dining hall."

**A/N: That's it for now^^ please leave a review :) **


	6. The calm before a storm

**A/N: Sorry for the late update, my inspiration for this story is (to say the least) sporadic. Anyway, enjoy^^ **

* * *

"ALLEEEEEEEEN." A very familiar voice yelled, as Allen walked down the hallways of his school.

Turning to greet Lavi who had called, Allen suddenly found himself with an armful of said redhead. The speed Lavi had crashed into him with sent them both sprawling on the floor, and Allen groaned as his head hit the hard stone.

"Lavi." He greeted, not sounding too pleased with his friend at the moment.

"Allen! You're back. Were where you yesterday? You would not believe the things Yuu said to me when you weren't here!"

Though his head still hurt, Allen couldn't help but smile at Lavi. He had missed this so much in all those years, and though Lavi's personality could be a bit annoying at times, he wouldn't want to be anywhere else right now.

Well actually he would prefer to be standing rather than lying on the floor, with a fakely weeping Lavi practically straddling him.

"I had some things to take care of yesterday." He said with a smile. "Um Lavi? Do you mind getting off now?"

"Huh?" Was the very intelligent answer he got as Lavi finally realized their position.

"Oh, sure." He said calmly as if it was the most natural thing in the world to be sitting on your friend.

"Anyway, I'm glad you're back, Yuu was in a really bad mood yesterday. He was probably worried, but he wouldn't own up to it! So of course I had to make him admit it, so I-"

Allen listened while Lavi went into deep detail of what exactly he did, to make Kanda admit he was worried. It ranged from everything between impersonating Allen, to throwing water balloons at the dark haired teen (how water balloons would help Allen did not know), but nothing had worked.

"In the end he just threatened to behead me before walking off. Isn't that weird? I mean he didn't even try to behead me, he just threatened! That isn't like Kanda at all. You must really affect him." Lavi added with a wink.

And Allen, for the first time in a century, blushed.

"Oh! You're blushing, Allen-chan." Lavi smirked, poking the red cheek with his index finger.

Allen swatted the hand away and smiled at him, ignoring the coloring in his cheeks.

"So, did anything else happen yesterday?" Allen was quite sure the two remaining Noahs hadn't yet acted, but he still couldn't help thinking 'what if'. What if he had somehow missed that start of their attack? What if he was already deep inside their trap? What if-

"Well aside from Yuu moping about and Lenalee trying to control Komui nothing too exciting happened. It was quite boring actually without you. I thought of starting a food fight, but it just didn't seem as fun when you were not there, to try to catch all the food in the air to eat it."

Relief flooded through Allen as he heard Lavi go into an in depth explanation on how the food fight would have been if he had started it. If Lavi hadn't noticed anything unusual then Tyki and Road hadn't started yet.

He could practically feel Neah roll his eyes, probably thinking he was stupid for worrying like that. And in a way he was. Allen had lived with a Noah inside him for more than a century already, he had had time to get used to it, and one of the side effects from the strong bond between Noahs was that he was able to feel whenever the others were up to something big.

And this was gonna be big.

It would have been a double edged sword though, had it not been for his innocence. Though he would know whenever Tyki and Road put their plans into motion, his innocence shielded him, making them unable to read him.

Sadly, they had already figured the connection out, and though they could not block it, they always planned around it, making sure he only had a split seconds warning.

That's why he had to move fast.

And his plan was already finished, the pieces of the puzzle almost all in place. Now he could do little more than wait-

"Hey Allen, are you even listening?"

Lavi's voice breached through his thoughts that were quickly turning dark, and Allen whipped his head up, almost giving himself a whiplash, to look at him.

He took a second to gather his thoughts.

"Sorry Lavi, I kinda spaced out a bit there." He apologized smiling his best apologetic smile at him. Lavi frowned a bit; he did not miss the darkening of his friend's aura and he had a feeling that whatever had caused it wasn't good.

Then, as quick as it came, his face cleared and he smiled his happy-go-lucky smile and slung an arm around the slim shoulders.

"No problem, no problem. You just got lost in your precious thoughts of your dark haired crush. I understand completely."

Relieved that Lavi wasn't angry, it took a moment for the words to seep through to Allen's brain.

"Yeah you're right, sor- WAIT! Lavi! I was not thinking about Kanda!" He exclaimed, though he could feel himself blush again.

Lavi smirked at him, mischief evident in his eyes, and Allen just knew he had screwed up.

"Who said anything about Yuu?" He asked smugly, practically leering at him now.

Allen gulped, trying to figure out a way to brush it off. He didn't have time to deal with this kinda thing right now, not when the Noah's could start their plan any moment.

Sadly, he didn't really have a way out. It would be simpler if Kanda was the only dark haired person he knew, but Allen had always been friendly, and he had acquaintances in every one of his classes, not to mention a few in the classes he didn't even attend.

And quite a few of them were dark haired, and that's not even counting Lenalee that Lavi seemed to have a thing for.

"You think about that for a while." Lavi smirked before running off, probably to get to his own class as the bell had just rung. Even so, Allen kept standing for just a moment longer, before he too made his way to class.

Too bad he had to sit next to Kanda for the next couple of hours; he just knew he wouldn't be able to look him in the eye right now.

* * *

"Oh, come on Yuki stop grumbling. I thought this would be your dream, getting to stay with your hero like this." Charlene said as the two exorcists were walking the streets. Yuki had been strangely silent the entire day, not talking unless he had to and only answering with a short 'yes' or 'no'.

"I know it's just… General Walker is just so different from what I imagined. He seems… empty almost." He sighed, deciding to share his worries.

Charlene frowned at him.

"I think that's natural, actually. Remember Yuki, he has lived for far longer than anyone else. He would have had to see all he loved and cared about die before him. I think most people would have been driven crazy."

Yuki just made an affirmative sound, lost in thought again.

Charlene decided it might be good to change the subject.

"So, what do you think these are for?" She said, holding up the objects Allen had given them to place in specific spots around the city.

Grateful for the distraction, Yuki looked properly at the things for the first time.

"They look like barriers." He concluded, though the design was different from anything he had ever seen.

"I thought so too, but why? The barriers can't cover more than a hundred meters at most. According to General Walker's direction we have to place them at the edge of the city. There is no way they can cover the whole area."

Yuki shrugged, not making any sense of this either.

"Let's just trust General Walker to know what he does."

"Hmm." Charlene didn't sound happy, but on the other hand; that girl was never happy unless she knew everything, and then some.

* * *

"We need to act fast! Walker has probably already put several traps up by now, if we don't attack soon we won't stand a chance." A deep voice declared, urgency evident.

"Calm down, if we just attack without a plan it's doomed to fail." A lighter voice answered, sounding as if it belonged to a child. "We both know very well that Allen has never really had the drive to kill us. But now he has something to protect, so don't think he won't come at us with everything he got." The voice turned warning, an undertone that didn't really fit with the girlish voice.

"I know but still! We have to act soon."

"We will. And this time, Allen won't come out the winner."

* * *

Allen felt a shiver run down his back, and for just a second his blood turned to ice. _They're coming_ he thought, but soon realized that wasn't right. They weren't coming yet, he could feel that, but they were turning impatient.

His heart began to beat harder as the anticipation of a fight mixed with the fear for his friend's life and a strange excitement welled up in him. He could practically feel the grin stretching across Neah's face.

For a moment, Allen allowed himself to wonder on what would happen once he killed the last Noah's. Would he die immediately? The decades he had lived catching up in a second?

Or would he simply turn mortal again, free to live his life the way he wanted it too, growing old together with his friends. It sounded nice, but Allen couldn't help wondering: A person so damaged, could he ever become whole again?

He found he didn't have an answer.

As great as it felt, having all of his old friends with him again, his scars were still there. The presence of Kanda, Lavi, Lenalee and Komui had help to heal his wounds, but some were not quite closed yet, and he honestly didn't know if they ever would.

He could only hope he wouldn't have to suffer anymore, one way or another.

"Oi, beansprout. Stop looking so gloomy, its making my damn mood fucked." Kanda's voice cut right through Allens musings, making his head snap up. Silver eyes met cobalt.

"Eh?" he managed, confusion lacing the word.

"Tch, that's better." And with that, Kanda turned his head, letting his long hair cover the slight blush on his cheeks.

"Eh?" Allen repeated.

"Your white skin feels like silk on my fingers, your rosy lips so tempting-" That voice, deep and sensual, was so familiar that for a moment, Allen thought he was a kid again. As the image of the person the voice belonged to popped up before his inner eye, Allen could feel 'Dark Allen' starting to rise, before he remembered where he were.

He looked to the way the voice came from, and dropped his jaw in surprise.

"Oh Allen-chan, I see you have found our very own Marian Cross; resident womanizer and heartbreaker. Just remember that she hates guys, okay?"

Lavi's voice didn't even reach his ears, he was much too busy trying to decide whether burst out laughing, or go hide until the world turned right again.

It seemed his former master, Marian Cross, had loved women so much in his earlier life that fate had decided to make him one in this.

That was just priceless.

And with that, Allen started laughing for real for the first time in many, many years.

* * *

**A/N: A bit short I know, but the fight will start in the next chapter, and I needed to keep it separated. Hopefully I can get the next one out sooner than this one, but I can't promise anything.**

**Anyway, review?**


End file.
